Thunder
by but it's FUN being THIS insane
Summary: Setsuna was waiting.  She knew it was going to happen, just not when.


I in no way shape or form claim ownership over this series and/or characters. Just sayin.

Setsuna was waiting. She knew it was going to happen, just not when. In the meantime she decided to listen to the patter of rain on her window.

'Knock, knock, knock' They were hurried as if the person on the other side was being chased and had to get inside or they would be taken.

Thunder roared just as she opened the door and Konoka ran forward to latch onto her, burying her face in Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna's arms wrapped around Konoka after she had closed the door. After which she led them to the couch. Where Setsuna sat with Konoka claiming her lap.

Konoka had confessed this fear shortly after Kyoto, coming to Setsuna's room in much the same way as now. All the lights were off, just in case, but Setsuna's room was lit brightly with candles.

Konoka whimpered and clutched tighter to Setsuna as thunder once again penetrated the stillness. Setsuna squeezed and started whispering to her that it was okay, that she was safe, that she would always be safe if Setsuna was around.

Konoka nodded slightly but couldn't seem to get close enough to her friend as more thunder rained down on them. Setsuna leaned toward the coffee table still holding Konoka close and retrieved a mug full of tea. Konoka, who had looked up when Setsuna had started moving, took the offered beverage gratefully. After taking a rather large sip she set it back on the table and snuggled back into Setsuna. She sighed and Setsuna looked down questioningly.

"It's nothing Secchan. I'm just so glad that you're here. I'm so glad I have my Secchan back!" Setsuna smiled right along with Konoka.

"Me too… Kono-chan. Thank you for trusting me so much." Setsuna couldn't help but give a light squeeze making Konoka's smile that much wider.

"I've always trusted you Secchan!"

Just then a rumble of thunder all but shook the room and Konoka shrieked, plunging her face into Setsuna's neck.

By the time Konoka was relaxed enough to let Setsuna go for a minute, it was getting cold and they needed a blanked, she was feeling rather tired. Storms always seemed to do this to her, and by the time Setsuna came back she was nodding off. Setsuna chuckled.

"Would you like to go back to your room to sleep Kono-chan?" Konoka shook her head. More like flopped her head around in a negative manner, but you get the gist.

"Can I stay her tonight Secchan? I promise I wont be a problem or get in your way." Setsuna was going around blowing out the candles.

"Kono-chan you would never be a problem for me. Of course you can stay." Konoka smiled one of the sweetest smiles Setsuna had ever seen and then proceeded to lay down on the couch.

"No Kono-chan. Come on this way." Setsuna led her into the bedroom and got her tucked into bed when another crash of thunder decided to make itself known.

Setsuna immediately lost sight of her as Konoka ducked under the covers as quickly as was possible. Setsuna lifted the blanket to look at the healer. Konoka reached toward one of Setsuna's hands and took it in her own.

"Please stay with me Secchan… please…" Setsuna grasped Konoka's hand as well.

"Of course." Konoka lifted up the covers and Setsuna got in, being both a sense of comfort and a sense of warmth for the long haired girl. Konoka snuggled in as Setsuna's arms wrapped around her.

In her effort to help her friend setsuna began to hum. Konoka kept her eyes open for a while to hear her friend's melodious voice, but sooner, rather than later, her eyes closed and she succumbed to sleep.

Setsuna smiled softly as she noticed Konoka's breathing even out. Laying her lips lightly on the other girl's forehead she wished to be able to tell the girl everything. How much she loved her. How thatnkful she was of thunderstorms because they simply brought the two closer together. Instead she just followed the girl into the realm of dreams.

This is how the morning found them. Together and happy because of it.


End file.
